Ice
Basic Information Ice is a cubic block with two smooth cyan-blue and white faces (on top and the underside) and four rough icy faces. An Ice block emits cold and is slippery, different from Ice Caps. Naturally occuring Ice blocks are called Ice Caps when pointing the cursor at them, but will turn into common Ice blocks when being picked up. Ice Caps are part of any newly created Creativerse game world and won't spawn by themselves after world generation. Ice in the shape of Ice Caps can be found mainly on every newly created Creativerse world in large amounts in many cold biomes, mainly under a thin layer of Snow on frozen Oceans, as frozen rivers in Frozen Deserts, Taigas, near rocky Mountains and snowy Canyons. Ice blocks can also form themselves wherever Water (or Bog Water in rare cases) freezes all by itself; which usually happens in cold areas. Ice can sometimes also be found in the form of cataracts of frozen water in cold biomes, however most of these cataracts might consist of Ice Caps. Ice can easily be created by players by freezing Water, Bog Water or Corrupted Water by placing these liquids into cold areas, like on high altitudes. Also Mineral Water can be frozen to Ice, but only in very cold biomes or by throwing Freeze Bombs or Snowcubes at it (which of course will also freeze the other aforementioned liquids). Tar, liquid Lava and Molasses won't turn to Ice. Naturally occurring Ice Caps have a much whiter smooth top surface compared to cyan-blue Ice blocks that can be generated by freezing liquids. Ice Cap blocks are not slippery and can be destroyed by using an AOE Gauntlet Smash with at least a Diamond Mining Cell equipped. Also, Ice Caps can be warmer (even when rotated) than Snow is, while Ice blocks are colder than Snow in Creativerse. The temperature of single blocks can be enhanced (hot blocks will be hotter, cold blocks will be colder) when several of them are placed adjacent to each other. Mining Ice (and Ice Caps too) requires a Stone Mining Cell or an even stronger Power Cell to be equipped. On blocks of Ice, even if it has been created by players, Blizzard Chizzards can spawn during the day, and Arctic Mirus at night, even where no Snow can be found close by, but only in areas that are not illuminated by artificial lighting. During the night, Wood Treasure Chests can randomly spawn on Ice in dark places too. During Christmas event-times, Elfis and Holiday Gifts can randomly spawn on Ice as well as on Snow during day and night. If other natural blocks are close by, like Peakstone or even common grey Stone, then Rambeaus can randomly start to spawn on Ice (and/or Snow). If there is Sand on the Ocean floor beneath an icy plain, Rocksters might spawn on Ice, and close to the shore, common Night Creatures like Night Pigsies might spawn just as well. The spawning of Creatures (but also of Treasure Chests) can be prevented by properly illuminating Ice (also Ice Cap and Snow) blocks with any artificial lightings like lamps or torches. Temperature effects and countermeasures Ice blocks emit cold, and usually two blocks of them can already bring up a freeze scale when player characters get close enough, like when directly standing on Ice or Ice Caps. In biomes that are more than 66°F warm, Ice blocks can melt to Water, and definitely will if the surrounding is 72°F. This goes for only one block of Ice placed into a warm area though. If you stack several blocks of Ice together, they will keep each other cool and can survive much higher area temperatures. Even only one block of Ice can already bring up the cold meter since 2019 if you stand on or close to it. The cold gauge will fill itself with white color, and upon being fully white, player characters will be hurt with freezing damage over time and can eventually be "defeated" (killed) which will force them to respawn if no counter-measures are taken. One single block of Ice can cool the area down to -22°F, as can several Ice blocks placed together (since 2019). Please note that this "F" does not really mean Fahrenheit in this game, but is more of a Creativerse-specific temperature scale. At high altitudes, the temperature also drops significantly and will bring up the cold gauge/scale. You can write // into the chat and check the second/middle number to see the current altitude your player character is at. To prevent a player character from freezing, any type of heat emitting objects like torches, fire pits, campfires can be used to warm up. Placing three torches on the ground and standing on them is usually sufficient to make the cold meter drop until it vanishes in time. Hot blocks like Hardened Lava can also be of help, but several of them have to be placed together, otherwise they can cool down into Igneous Rock when exposed to too many cold blocks like Ice and Snow or in cold biomes (frozen Oceans, Taigas, Frozen Deserts, snow-covered areas in Tundras, Mountains and Canyons). Liquid Lava will harden to Hardened Lava when exposed to cold blocks like Ice (or when being placed into cool to cold biomes). Ice (and Snow) can melt into Water in environments warmer than 65 °F, especially in hot biomes where a heat meter shows up. The melting process also depends on the temperature of the directly surrounding blocks, not only on the area itself. Blocks of Ice can melt when being placed near/on liquid Lava, blocks of Hardened Lava in any biome, however - like mentioned above - it's very possible that Lava or Hardened Lava will transform by being cooled down at the same time. One block of Hardened Lava usually is not even hot enough to melt one block of Ice, but several blocks of Hardened Lava placed together (like in the shape of a bowl) can melt a block of Ice placed between them. Torches, Campfires, Fire Pits or any other object that emits heat can be used to melt blocks of Ice, but often only if the surrounding is warm enough, like can be managed by placing several heat-emitting objects closely together. Since Ice will melt to Water at 66°F and up, the Lava layer will be deadly to Ice blocks. The Lava layer itself has a base temperature of 158°F even where no hot blocks/liquids are near. Ice will also melt in rather hot biomes like Savannahs or Jungles and even just in warmer areas in many other biomes like Forests or Grasslands. Please note that if Ice is placed into water, the temperature that shows when the player character swims in the water is not the temperature that the Ice blocks "feel", but rather the temperature one block further up. If you dive down a little, you can find out about the actual water temperature (or temperature of any other liquids). When several (like 9) blocks of Ice are placed together, they will usually only start to melt at 85°F and up, because they keep each other cool. By placing several Snow blocks next to or under Ice, or Snow Blowers (a cold-emitting object), you can also prevent Ice from melting in hot environments. Just like Ice can be created from Water, Bog Water, Corrupted Water and Mineral Water with Freeze Bombs, Ice can be melted into common Water by throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at blocks of Ice. How to obtain Ice Caps can be found as being parts of the template worlds of Creativerse in lage amounts in frozen Ocean biomes and in the shape of frozen rivers in cold biomes like in or near Mountains, Taigas, Tundras or Frozen Deserts, usually hidden underneath a short ("stompable") layer of Snow. But sometimes Ice will just form itself when rivers freeze and can also be found in the form of cataracts of frozen water in cold biomes like Taigas and Tundras, sometimes even in snow-covered Canyons. Seeing rivers and lake freeze especially often happens on old game worlds created before April 8th 2015 (update R14), because these worlds were created before biomes like Savannahs, Jungles, Swamplands and others were implemented, so the temperature system was different and is not well compatible with the current temperature feature of Creativerse. High up on snow-covered Mountains, Ice is very rare in comparison, but can still be found at the entrance of a few Caves. On the other hand, Ice can be created very easily on the top of Mountains by placing Water there. Picking up Ice and Ice Caps requires at least a Stone Mining Cell or better to be equipped. Please note that in cold areas that are cold enough to freeze Water, a freeze scale will show up. If the environment is cold enough Water, Bog Water, Corrupted Water or (very reluctantly) Mineral Water can be dropped into very cold biomes to make these liquids freeze into Ice. Since the temperature gets colder at high altitudes, Water will easily freeze up there, like high up on snowy Mountains, if you simply drop units of Water on the ground. Using Freeze Bombs lets you transform up to 7x7x3 or more (the theoretical maximum is 7x7x7) blocks of Water into Ice in an instant by throwing the Freeze Bombs into an Ocean or deep lake. You can create Ice blocks infinitively if you let Bog Water (which freezes most easily) or other liquids that can freeze into Ice, flow down from above from a place that you should keep warm by placing any blocks or objects that emit heat around the liquid that you want to prevent from freezing. If you remove the Ice blocks (but not the unit of liquid Bog Water), the Bog Water that flows down will produce more Ice. As an example, you could build a ring from Fire Pits or Campfires and place a drop of Bog Water in between (with the help of one block above so you can "stick" the Bog Water at its underside) very high up in the sky where the cold meter appears (ideally at altitudes of 189,5 and up, where the temperature drops to 5°F). Even one block of Ice can already bring up a cold meter (that can lead to taking freeze damage after being exposed to it for too long) when being close to it, depending on the surrounding area. When placing blocks of Ice together anywhere, you can keep them from melting in warm biomes (but not in hot biomes, they will melt for sure on the Lava layer for example). Placing several blocks of Ice together can drop the temperature so much that blocks of Water (or Bog Water) can freeze when being placed into a bowl made from Ice. Also, Snow Blowers can be used to create Ice when placing at least 5 or more of them together. Ice blocks can be considered easily renewable blocks. How to use Ice can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) these blocks into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, Ice too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" as well by simply typing "r" while looking at the rotated block, so that all blocks of the same stack in the quickbar will then automatically be facing the same direction when placed. Ice can be processed to Ice Slopes in a Processor without requiring any crafting recipes. These Slopes can be cut further into inner and outer corner blocks. Ice can also be used for crafting, for example Ice Stairs, Diamond Mining Cells, Freeze Bombs, Blizzard Bombs, Snowball Turrets and several objects from the Frost Bundle that can be bought in the Store for Coins. How to process Ice into Ice Slopes Ice blocks can be processed into 2 Ice Slopes each with a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this. To cut any block of Ice into two Ice Slopes, you'll just need to activate a Processor that has been placed into a game world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Processor. As long as you carry blocks of Ice in your inventory or quickbar, the inventory window that opens to the left of the Processor window will list Ice Slopes on top in the section "Processable". By hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed under "Processable", you will be shown what each item, block, material etc. can be processed into in the Processor. From there, you can drag the icon for Ice blocks into the Processor window, or alternatively simply right-click on the Ice icon. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to move these into your inventory or quickbar. To start cutting one of the cubic blocks into two cylindrical columns each, simply click the button "Chop 2". You can press the LEFT SHIFT key (or any other key that you have assigned for "Sprint" in your key option setting menu "controls") and then click on "Chop 10". Each Processor can be filled with up to 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. It will then take some time for each Ice block to be processed into Ice Slopes - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor Window beforehand. You can process Ice Slopes further into inner and outer corner blocks by putting the Slopes into a Processor. Category:Frozen Desert Category:Ocean Category:Mountains Category:Taiga Category:Processable Category:Tundra Category:Canyons Category:Cold Category:Natural Blocks Category:Transformable Category:Creatable Category:Duplicable